


Vows

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: We are gathered here today to celebrate….*written for #cake’s 1k followers celebration on tumblr by cake-writes!!





	Vows

**A**n hour ago the sun basked the two of you in rays of heat at the pinnacle of your devotion. Your eyes lovingly took in his smile, and the quick nervous words that tumbled from his mouth. He was adoringly resolute in his promise.

When you said ‘I do.” His eyes filled with joy. You were his now, his wife and it covered his expression.

Crisp white cloths, crystal, and candles accessorize your fall theme of orange, boysenberry, and cream. It was elegant, classy-like you.

The big band you hired to spite him played a mellow brassy version of Teen Spirit. The lead singer smoothly transitioned into the chorus that once ruled the world setting the dance floor up for the shuffle of feet. Dark-hued tunes bellowed throughout the hall. Your wedding guest swung, dipped, and undulated to the 90’s grunge track.

Your eyes float over their heads taking in the sight. You appreciated the warm feeling of home as your eyes lingered on to the guests at the tables.

And then you saw him.

You don’t recognize him as one of your guests. Tall, broad-shouldered the jagged features of high cheekbones and pouty lips kept your attention. His looks were profanely handsome, dashing and devilish. He was strangely perceptive. Sharp and agile when he moved. He poured himself through the crowd with minimal effort. You wondered where he came from. Did he know this was a private event?

He came closer took a sip of champagne along the way. With the darkest of blues of his expensive velvet jacket it sucked in the light around him and the rest of your focus. The drone of singing floated away, and for a moment you heard only the thump and patter of your heart.

The man turned his eyes to you. The breath in your chest hitched. He conveyed a level of intimacy in one gaze that even your fiancé, now husband, could never display.

Your eyes stayed with him only broke away when your husband pecked on your cheek.

The night carried on. You drank a bit too much and excused yourself. You needed air, a break from the smack of tinning drums. You reassured your dearly beloved that you were perfectly fine. Supportive as ever, he let you go to find the space you needed.

Black skies and silver stars met you in the connected dark greenhouse. Drunk and dreamily you stared up through the glass. How wonderful to be married under that.

“That’s a beautiful dress.” spoke a man.

Your eyes fell to the silhouette that moved toward you. Blinking slowly he came into focus. It was the man, strong and unafraid of the space he took up approached without recourse to how close he stood to you.

Nervously your eyes pulled from his indecent gaze. You stared at the faded indigo rose on his lapel.

“Take it off.” he declared.

Disbelieving his words your eyes floated back up. He followed up his command by tugging on the zipper at your side. The flush of heat hit you hard sent you swooning where you stood. This couldn’t be real. He wasn’t possible. You convinced yourself this was all just a dream.

Your dress cascaded from your body. White lace and silk caressed the lines of your figure. You stared at him hopefully and took in the appreciation of his gaze. He stepped back and offered you his silver hand. You held his warm hand without hesitation and eagerly stepped out of the pile of your day.

“Good girl.” he purred as he spoke. You liked that, his approval made you ache.

With your belly flush against the dirty counter, the fresh living smell of soil and plants filled your nose. He was rough-pinched your breasts and twisted the nipples. A moan from your throat filled the air around you. Your new husband never did this. It was a tempestuous sound.

The man pushed passed your panties swirled his fingers between your folds. Your legs buckled, shook as he plunged a couple of thick fingers into your core.

Hisses and groans, moans and sweat blended in your drunken hazy mind. You jerked when he entered your slit. Wider than your husband, long too and with a shriek from your throat he bottomed out inside of you.

He took you deep-shamelessly and ignored that this was your wedding day.

You fidgeted, you writhed your hips. You fuckin’ rode him. The promise of bliss fast approached. Just a little more, you waywardly chanted. The slosh and drip of your cunt was the only sound that followed.

Your orgasm rolled through you, white-hot and tender your insides clenched around him. Awestruck with its intensity your hips bucked back. He plunged deeper into you. You were so luscious and tight. With a taut grunt, you felt him spill heat inside you.

The two of you staggered together. Gratified and spent. He rubbed a rough hand from your shoulder blades to your ass. You savored the deviant touch. You felt him spread you as he pulled out his cock. His fingers pushed up inside you again with long, delicate strokes.

He leaned over your back. You felt his fingers slip from you. They are at your mouth. He paints your lips with the warmth of his cum. He pushed them passed your soft skin. Wickedly you suck greedily from them swallowing it all.

His lips brushed over your ear. His voice was deep and austere.

“Now go kiss that new husband of yours.” 


End file.
